Pacifica's Transformation
by kingofmusic
Summary: After Pacifica causes a tragic event to happen. She goes to Dipper with one request "Help me change" so naturally dipper agrees and with the help of some mythical creatures they will both discover their true selves Contains DipperxPacifica Rated T for violence and mentioning Suicide *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

_My first Gravity fall Fanfic Review please and no flames P.S The suicide scene was necesary no offense meant _

**Chapter 1**

"You family didn't discover Gravity Fall" such a simple sentence and Pacifica Northwest's first reaction would have been to ignore the obvious attempt to tarnish her family's name but Dipper Pines handed her the envelope that proved her whole world was based off of a lie. Once the limo drove her home along with her parents she went in her room so angry that her face was red and steam was coming out of her ears. She through all the pillows off of her bed and tour the heads off a old teddy bear that was in her closet. "No….I refuse to accept it" she told herself but a voice spoke in her head _"Stop being such a stuckup little girl and accept reality"._

She was going to argue with the voice but then thought better of it and instead went on the computer to do her favorite activity…making fun of loser girls online. She found one of her favorite targets who was a girl with the username QueenofRock, "You are ugly and everyone would be better off if you were dead." She typed and she felt a little better but then the voice in her head spoke up again _"why did you say that you don't know that girl or her life story."_

"Shut up" she said to the voice as she continued to insult QueenofRock who wasn't responding to any of her messages. She had to admit that this was making her feel better and suddenly it was 11:00 Pm and she sent her last insult before heading off to bed. She awoke around nine o'clock to discover that QueenofRock had sent her a video message. Pacifica hit play wondering what the loser could possibly have sent her and enjoying the chance to talk bad about QueenofRock when suddenly the voice in her head spoke but instead of questioning her in just said in a scared voice _"Don't open that". _

"Why not?" Pacifica asked waiting for the voice to answer and after a few minutes she didn't expect the voice to answer but then in a very quiet voice it said _"because once you see that video you can never go back." _Pacifica felt a cold shiver go down her spine as the voice finished speaking but she ignored it and opend the link. Later she would wonder what would have happened if she had never opened the link, would she still have wanted to change. Would she still have found her dream boyfriend? But let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Pacifica clicked the link and a girl appeared on the screen, the girl looked ill her skin was very pale and she looked very thing, she was wearing clothes that seemed two sizes too big for her. She looked like she has been crying and then she spoke in a quiet voice "I don't know who you are but (SOB)..you got your wish" and then she opened a bottle of pill and took out a handful and ate it. The girl stared at the camera for a few minutes and then she collapsed and her mouth started to foam. Pacifica at first thought that the video was a fake but after five minutes the girl stopped moving and a few minutes after that a woman walked in and let out a scream. She went over to the girl and started screaming the girls name "Lily..Lily…why?" she kept repeating and then she started to cry. Pacifica quickly exited the message and just sat at her computer.

"_Murder!" _the voice in her head screamed at her.

"No it was an accident" she said but that excuse felt weak and the more she thought about it the more the truth hit her. She had enjoyed insulting the girl and transferred her anger about the truth of her family into insults about the girl who she had never met. _"Her name was Lily"_ the voice in her head said which made Pacifica feel worse and she felt tears rolling down her check. _"I wonder how many times you made her cry"_. Pacifica felt both emotionally and physically drained so she crawls back into her bed and when the butler came to ask why she wasn't out of bed she made an excuse about being sick. She was just about to drift off to sleep when a though struck her "I could change" the though both excited her andterrified her. She was almost asleep when the voice in her head spoke _"you will need help"_. Her consciousness was slowly fading as she asked "who?" the voice was about to answer but she fell asleep before it could.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own gravity falls. _

_I hope you guys like the story and please review._

_P.S. thanks "TheKawailfan" and "Catherine Harris" for being the first two people to review this story_

Pacifica was nervous as she stood outside the mystery shack. "Are you sure it has to be him of all people?" she asked the voice in her head hoping that the voice wouldn't respond and she could take its silence as a excuse to leave but the voice responded _"If you don't want to ask him you could always ask her." _Pacifica stomach tightened at the thought of asking "her" for help after all Pacifica has done to her so admitting defeat she went to knock on the door when suddenly she heard a loud scream and a boy rushed out of the door and bumped right in to her. The boy had brown hair which was tucked under a white and blue hat that had a blue pine tree on it. His eyes were brown and he was wearing a navy blue vest with a red/orange shirt under it, he was also wearing gray shorts.

"Sorry" he said but then he saw who he ran it and he said "Pacifica…look whatever it is can it wait I'm kinda in the middle of something"." He then took off to the mystery cart but Pacifica followed him and right before he pulled away she asked "Dipper what happened is someone in trouble?" Dipper responded with a nervous chuckle as he said sarcastically "No everything is find ...if you can ignore the fact that my sister is in danger and I'm the only one who can save her." Dipper then put the keys in the ignition and he was about to drive away when Pacifica asked "Can I help?" This stopped Dipper from driving away and he looked at Pacifica both confused and suspicious about what she just asked "Why would you want to help Mabel you hate here" He glared at Pacifica and he was about to leave her in the dust when she said" I need help Dipper and I can't stand to ask your sister so I came to you." Dipper became more confused as he asked "Why would you need my help?" but Pacifica just said "I'll explain after we save Mabel." and she jumped into the passenger seat of the Mystery Cart. Dipper wanted to question her more but then he heard a loud screen so he put the pedal to the medial and he followed Mabel's scream into the forest.

They saw Mabel being carried by a giant creature and Pacifica asks "What the hell is that thing" as Mabel smacked the creature in the back of the head. "Those are gnomes" Dipper said as he tried to catch up to them. "But I thought they were just legends" Pacifica said with a shock tone of voice. Dipper was going to respond with a sarcastic comment but the giant gnome threw a rock that tore the roof off of the mystery cart. "Take the wheel" Dipper said as he went to grab something out of the back of the cart. Pacifica was trying to control the cart when suddenly they hit a bump and Dipper bounced in the air and he landed on Pacifica's lap. They both blushed and as Dipper tried to get off her his hand rubbed against her leg. Pacifica was about to speak when Mabel screamed "Can you guys stop deal with that awkward moment **AFTER YOU SAVE ME!**"

"I have an idea" Dipper said as he screamed "Wait I want to make a trade!" The giant gnome creature paused and turned around. Jeff got off of the creature and looked at Dipper with suspicion before he asked "what kind of trade?" Pacifica was curious too as Dipper explained "I have someone else you can make your queen instead of my sister. Jeff looked confused as he asked "who could replace sweet Mabel as our queen?" Dipper shot a look at Pacifica and Pacifica got a bad feeling as Dipper said "Pacifica is basically royalty around Gravity Falls I'm sure she would make an excellent queen." Jeff went over to Pacifica and Pacifica asked Dipper "Are you seriously trading me for your sister?" Dipper just nodded but then he said "Trust me Pacifica I'm doing the right thing." Jeff walked around Pacifica before exclaiming "She will do" he then snapped his fingers and the giant gnome released Mabel who ran to her brother. Jeff walked over to Dipper and raised his hand before saying "I hope there are no hard feelings between us." Dipper shock Jeff's hand but suddenly Dipper's hand started to glow and Jeff Started to shrink. Jeff was going to order his giant gnome to attack but he was so tiny the gnome monster couldn't hear him. Dipper picked up Jeff and said "The way to reverse this is located somewhere in the forest" He then took a leaf blower out of the back of the mystery cart and he sucked Jeff into it and blasted him deep into the forest. Without a leader the giant gnome became confused and it separated into many different gnomes who ran in many different directions.

"Sorry about that Pacifica but I had to find some way for them to lower their guard." Pacifica just looked and Dipper and she realized that she felt a little hurt at the thought that Dipper had used her as bait. "So what is it you wanted to ask me?" Dipper asked in an attempt to cover up the awkward silence that filled the air. He was also shock that he felt a little guilty about using Pacifica like that but then he thought _"She would have done the same thing."_ Pacifica looked nervous as she started to speak "I wanted to ask you if you can teach me something." Dipper became confused Pacifica was rich and no doubt she could have anybody teach he something if it was important so he asked "What can I possible teach you?" Pacifica remained silent but then she stared at Mabel and after Dipper got the hint he sent Mabel to wait by the cart. "I need you to teach me how to be a better person." She finally said. Dipper was shocked as he just stared at her trying to decide if she was serious and finally he said "I'll help you but just so you know I think you are already on your way." Pacifica blushed at Dipper's comment and then she asked "why would you say that?' Dipper just laughed and then he said "The old you would have never helped Mabel" Dipper became silent then he added "That was pretty cool of you." Pacifica smiled when Dipper stopped talking and her stomach felt like it had butterflies in it. Dipper drove the group back to the Mystery Shack and just before Pacifica left she whispered to Dipper "I'll be over tomorrow and thanks" she then kissed his cheek which caused Dipper to blush and Mabel to become absolutely speechless.

Later that night Dipper was in his bed reading book 3 and thinking about what creatures could help him teach Pacifica to be a better person when Mabel walked in. "You still got some lipstick on you" she said as she sat on her bed. There was silence between the two until Mabel asked "Do you think Pacifica is serious?" Dipper thought a little bit before responding "Yes I do." Mabel went to bed and Dipper found himself not thinking about the creatures in his book but about the feeling of Pacifica's lips on his cheek and the feel of her leg as his hand quickly touched it and it was these two thought that followed him into his dream and little did he know but over at Pacifica's mansion she was thinking those very same thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Gravity Falls_

Pacifica arrived at the Mystery Shack around 10 and Dipper opened the door for her. He then led her to his bedroom in the attic where Mabel was hanging upside down with her head off of her bed. "Hey Mabel" Pacifica said as she entered the room still feeling a little awkward talking to Mabel after all that has happened between them. "Hey Pacifica" Mabel says with enthusiasm not realizing how awkward Pacifica is feeling. Pacifica was going to break the silence when she heard a sound and a pig entered the room before taking one look at her and running out of the room. "Waddles come back Pacifica is friendly now" Mabel said as she chased after the pig. Dipper and Pacifica both started to laugh at what just happened and when they finally stopped laughing Dipper when and grabbed some pieces of paper and a pencil. "Since I'm not sure what you really want to change about yourself I figure I will let you make a list." Dipper said and then he left the room to give Pacifica some privacy.

Pacifica sat looking at the paper not really sure what to write when the voice in her head said _"be honest" _and so Pacifica started to write down everything she hated about herself and when she was done she had about five pages front to back. Dipper walked into the room and he led out a short whistle when he saw the small stack of papers. "Pacifica I know you have some problems but trust me when I say this you don't have these many issues." He said as he picked up the first page and to his shock most of the stuff on the paper had to do with Pacifica's appearance and dipper let out a laugh. Pacifica stared angrily at Dipper and once he saw how angry she was he stopped laughing and said "I'm sorry Pacifica but come on You don't need to change how you look you always look beautiful" Dipper let out a gasp and put his hand over his mouth and his face turned red but it was too late Pacifica heard everything and she was amazed to find the butterflies in her stomach returning. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked and dipper turned redder before he finally nodded. "What else do you like about me?" she asked and when Dipper didn't answer she added "I just want to make sure I don't change anything you like about me." Dipper became silent and Pacifica was sure he wasn't going to answer when he said "I like how your stubbornness and that you are smart and I like that you don't let anybody mess with you." He was shocked that he was telling her this stuff but then Pacifica went through the list and when she was done there was only the front side of one page left. "I got to go" Pacifica said but then she got close to dipper and whispered "I think you cute too" and then she kissed him on the lips before Dipper could respond Pacifica was gone.

Mabel stood outside of the door holding the letter in her hand that she just received in the mail but all thought of what the letter said left her mind as she saw Pacifica kiss Dipper. She felt happy for Dipper after all even though she helped him with his plans to get Wendy to notice him she never really believed that Wendy would ever return Dipper's feelings but she would never tell him that. For a moment she considered hiding the contents of the letter from Dipper because she didn't want to ruin his obvious good mood. He was jumping up and down in his room and he was cheering but she quickly realized that he would get mad if she hid this fact from him so she entered the room. "Mabel you wouldn't believe what just happened to me" Dipper said but then he saw the look on her face and his good mood died instantly "What's wrong?" He asked dreading the answer. Mabel let out a sigh "It's about Lilly." Dipper's mind instantly filled with memories of the one person besides his parents that he actually regretted leaving behind when his parents sent him and Mabel to Gravity Falls. Dipper to ask what the letter had to do with Lilly but he couldn't get the question to escape his mouth. "Dipper…I don't know how to tell you this…" Mabel knew she was about to lose it after all Lilly was always willing to do girl things with her back home Mabel always thought that she might have had a little crush on Dipper but he never noticed. "Lilly is…she's….dead" Mabel finally got it out as she burst into tears and soon her brother joined her as they cried for their lost friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Gravity Falls_

_P.S Review_

Pacifica could tell that something was wrong with Dipper as he lead her through the forest behind the Mystery Shack. Dipper had been unusually quiet as he told her where they were going and he seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes as though not all of him was there. He also looked like he had been crying and come to think of it Pacifica remembered that Mabel was also crying when she went to the Mystery Shack this morning. "Dipper is something wrong?" she asked. "I'M FINE!" Dipper says his voice coming out harsh and Pacifica didn't fully understand why dipper acting this way upset her so much but she did know that she wanted him back to his old self as soon as possible. Dipper meanwhile was feeling bad about yelling at Pacifica and he wanted to apologize but an awkward silence had fallen between them. Dipper was just about to break the silence that was driving him mad but before he could they entered a clearing and in the clearing there was a 13 year old girl.

"What is that girl doing here?" Pacifica asked as she saw the girl. Dipper responded "That's not a girl it's some kind of Japanese Fox spirit." Dipper started to slowly walk to the girl but Pacifica ran ahead of him. The girl looked at Pacifica and then she asked in a soft voice "Who are you?" "I'm Pacifica and this is Dipper" Pacifica says as Dipper joins her. "We were wondering why you are here in this forest?" The girl got a smile on her face and she grabbed Pacifica's arm and led her in to a cave. Dipper was about to follow but the girl refused to let him in the cave. Pacifica followed the girl who pointed to a baby's basket that was near the back of the cave. Pacifica slowly approached the basket and she let out a gasp.

"There so adorable" Pacifica said as she stared at the baby foxes that were in the basket. The girl walked up behind her "They are it's a shame they won't last long." Pacifica felt a cold chill go down her spin "What do you mean" she asked. "They are connected to this particular area of the forest as long as the forest lives they live but the humans are planning to tear this area of the forest down to make a path through the rest of the forest." Pacifica suddenly remembered a conversation her parents were having last night. "So those little guys will die?" Pacific asked as the girl nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Pacifica asked and the girl became silent as she thought about what could be done. Finally the girl said "There is a family in Gravity Falls with the last name of Northwest they are very powerful and if they could be convinced to protect this area they would get enough support to stop the planned destruction of this area." Pacifica thought about how tough it was to convince her parents to do anything that seemed to help others and for a second her hopes were dashed but then she slowly thought of a way to get her parents to agree to protect this area of the forest. "I think I can persuade them to protect this area of the forest" Pacifica said and the girl smiled "I should reward you" the girl said and before Pacifica could tell the girl that she didn't need a reward the girl said "The reason that your friend is upset is that he just found out that his friend Lilly is dead and before you ask yes it is the same girl" Pacifica was speechless and a knot formed in her stomach "He doesn't know" the girl said in a kind voice but it just made Pacifica feel worse.

Pacifica and the girl walked out of the cave and Dipper was pacing back and forth because he was board out of his mind. "We can go now Dipper." Pacifica said but Dipper kept looking at the girl "Can I see you in your true form he asked and the girl nodded. Light covered the girl and she turned into a Giant fox. Dipper was about to take a picture but Pacifica stopped him. "Sorry boy no flash photography." Pacifica said as she thought of all the people that would come to this forest in search of the fox creature and they would unintentionally hurt the forest and the baby foxes. Dipper was about to argue but then he saw the look on Pacifica's face and he decided against it. He let out a sigh and put the camera away, he was disappointed that he didn't have proof of the creatures existence but on the way back to the mystery shack Pacifica said something that improved his mood "Since it's my fault you don't have a picture of that thing how about I take you out to a movie and dinner tomorrow..My treat." Dipper was speechless but then he asked "Like a…da…da…date?" he had to force the question out and he thought Pacifica would laugh at the suggestion but she just smiled and said "Yes like a date." Dipper agreed and they reached the entrance to the Mystery Shack but just before Pacifica left she said "I'll pick you up around five" and then she kissed him on the check.

He went to his attick bedroom where Mabel was knitting a new sweater when she saw the lipstick on Dipper's check. "What happened Dipper?" she asked as Dipper laid on his bed. He didn't answer right away but finally he said "I have a date with Pacifica tomorrow." Mabel wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not so she said "Congratulations?" Dipper let out a laugh at his sisters confusion "It's a good thing he said ands then he went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Gravity falls or the movie "Now You See Me" (Which is awesome)

**REVIEW**

_Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it but all good things must come to an end and this story is no different, There are only two chapters left after this but I am planning a sequel story and in the tradition of the T.V show I will leave a code at the end of this chapter and the last two chapters. The codes will help to give you some idea about what the sequel will be about_

_To solve this code replace the number with the letter that is in its position in the alphabet (A=1 ,B=2,C=3 ec.),the __**-**__means it's a different letter and a space will separate the words._

_Ex: 9 12-9-11-5 9-3-5 3-18-5-1-13 __**stands for: I like Ice cream**_

* * *

Dipper was nervous as he waited for Pacifica to pick him up for their date and Mabel wasn't helping much. "Relax Dipper what's the worst that could happen?" she asked innocently as she made sure Dipper's bow tie was on straight. He was dressed in the same cloths he wore to the party at the Mystery Shack which basically meant that he had on his regular cloths with a bow tie over it. "There are hundreds of things that can go wrong" Dipper said as he started to pull something out of his dresser. "Dipper tell me you are not going to pull out an insanely long list of things that could go wrong and how you can prevent then because the last time you planed things out with a list it cost you Wendy." "Of course not" he said as his face turned red and he put the mystery item back. Mabel let out a laugh because she knew he brother was lying and pretty soon Dipper was laughing too and they almost didn't hear the door bell ring. "Well I got to go." Dipper says but then he stops "Mabel tell me you are not planning on spying on me and Pacifica's date tonight." Mabel pretended to have an insulted look on her face as she said "I would never do that." Dipper had a skeptic look on his face but before he could argue further the door bell rang again and he went to answer it. Mabel waited a few minutes and then pulled a box out from under her bed. "Of course I'm going to spy on you date" Mabel whispered as she got ready to spy on her brother's date.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Dipper asked as they waited in line to buy tickets, he was hoping that Pacifica wouldn't choose a chick flick. "I was thinking of seeing that movie about those magicians who rob banks "**Now you see me**"." Pacifica said as she paid for their tickets. Dipper was about to pay for a large Popcorn and Soda when Pacifica stopped him "Since I asked you out that means this date is on me." Dipper was going to argue but then he realized that it wouldn't change her mind so he kept his mouth shut. They sat down and they never noticed Mabel slip into the back row of the theater which had the perfect view for her to observe their date. The movie started and both Dipper and Pacifica were about to reach for some popcorn when their hands touched causing them both to smile and blushed. They continued to watch the movie when Dipper let out a clearly fake yarn as he placed his arm around Pacifica. In the back Mabel let out a small laugh at her brother's use of the oldest trick in the book. Pacifica meanwhile was trying to fight down Butterfly's as she realized what Dipper was doing. The movie ended and they exited the movie theater with Mabel soon following behind them.

"That Movie was amazing?" Pacifica said as they started to walk to a nearby restraint for Dinner "I couldn't believe who was the main mastermind." "I know" Dipper said as he continued to think about the movie and his date "Plus it had Morgan Freeman explaining how they did their crimes." This caused Pacifica to laugh even though Dipper wasn't trying to be funny. Dipper and Pacifica held hands until they were seated and Mabel was able to hide behind a tree that had a perfect view of Dipper and Pacifica. "So tell me about yourself" Dipper said as they waited for their food to come

"Well I'm 12 years old,I like to read, I love fashion and I'm secretly adopted" Pacifica mumbled the last part and Dipper spit out his water he was drinking "What did you say?" Dipper asked he was sure that he had misheard Pacifica but Pacifica just nodded "Yep turns out Mom and Dad can't have kids so they adopted me when I was just a baby." Dipper didn't know how to respond so he just asked "Do you know why you were put up for adoption?" Pacifica shook her head "I guess my real parents just didn't want Me." she tried to make the statement come out casually, like it didn't matter to her but she failed. "I'm sorry" Dipper said feeling guilty about accidently starting the awkward conversation. "Well know it's my turn, I'm 12 years old, I love mysteries, I love to read and explore. Their food came and they talked some more before they headed back to the Mystery Shack with Mabel following them.

"Well I'll see you later" Dipper said nut instead of going inside he just stood there in front of Pacifica. Mabel meanwhile was hiding in the bushes and she wanted to scream at Dipper not to miss the opportunity to kiss Pacifica. "I guess" Pacifica said wondering why Dipper was just standing there and why she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach but Dipper ruined the mood by closing the door to the Mystery Shack and Pacifica started to go home feeling a little disappointed. Dipper watched as Pacifica headed home when suddenly he ran out of the Mystery Shack and grabbed Pacifica. Pacifica was shocked a Dipper kissed her and Mabel let out a cheer from the bush she was hiding in. "See you later" Dipper said and Pacifica just nodded with a dreamy look in her eyes as she walked the rest of the way home. Dipper waited until he couldn't see Pacifica before he said "You can stop spying now Mabel."

* * *

_**I was going to finish this chapter on Friday but I got distracted by "Gideon Rises" and I had my cousin's graduation party yesterday.**_

_**Dipper: So what did you think of the episode?**_

_**Me: It was awesome I can't believe that…**_

_**Dipper: don't be a spoiler**_

_**Me: But **_

_**Dipper: No buts they can watch the episode themselves if they want to**_

_**Mabel: Ya oh and by the way when were you going to tell us you were a Big brother again?**_

_**Me: My mom just had the baby yesterday layoff me please this is my 6 little sibling believe me the Thrill wears off.**_

_**Mabel: Where do babies come from?**_

_**Me: I'm not answering that**_

_**20-8-5 12-15-15-11 1-12-9-11-5-19**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Gravity Falls _

_**Review**_

_I used this link for info _ hub/A-Z-of-Mythological-Creatures-Just-C

_Remember to solve the code at the end for a hint about what the sequel will be about _

_Last chapter's hint (when decoded) was: __**THE LOOK ALIKES**_

Pacifica was laying in her bed with a thermometer in her mouth and an ice pack on her head. It has been three weeks since her date with Dipper and they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. The thought of Dipper helped to improve her mood a little bit but she still felt like crap. She has been fighting this cold for three days straight and she couldn't help but think that her cold had something to do with helping Dipper and Mabel with their monster hunting. She started to sneeze and after she wiped her nose she noticed her butler Alfred standing at the entrance of her bedroom. "A young gentleman named Dipper is at the door" he said with a British accent "he wishes to know if he can come up" Alfred had a smile on his face because he was the only one in the house that Pacifica trusted enough to tell the truth about her and dipper after all the man practically raised her when her parents weren't home. "Send him up" Pacifica said and Alfred bowed "As you wish" he said but then Pacifica said "Make sure my folks don't know he stopped by." Alfred smiled and said "But of course" he then let out a chuckle as he went to get Dipper.

"I can't believe you have an actual British butler" Dipper said as he entered her room and Alfred let out a laugh as he left Pacifica and Dipper alone in Pacifica's room. Dipper jumped on the foot of Pacifica's bed causing her to go into the air before landing hard back on the bed "Is that how you greet your sick girlfriend?" Pacifica asked in fake anger which caused Dipper to start laughing and Pacifica threw a pillow at him to get him to stop. "Fine I guess you don't want to see what is in my book" Dipper said as he pulled out book three. "Let me see" Pacifica said her curiosity getting the better of her but Dipper kept the book out of her reach and he teased her with it. "Say the magic words" Dipper said as he continued to keep the book out Pacifica's reach "Dipper you are the best boyfriend ever please give me the book." Dipper just looked at her before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "That was so cheesy" he said still not giving her the book "Dipper if you don't let me see that book I will be forced to use my most lethal weapon on you?" she said as she crossed her arms "And what would that be?" he asked curiously as he looked at Pacifica who now had a puppy dog look on her face "AHHHH IT BUIRNS!" Dipper screamed as the amount of curtness almost caused him to go blind so he finally showed Pacifica a page in the book

Pacifica read the page as Dipper sat on the foot of her bed and she had a skeptic tone as she asked "I don't know Dipper are you sure this (she checks the name of the creature)**Caladrius **can help me get over this cold?" Dipper just shrugged his shoulders "It's worth a shot and besides I'm starting to get a little worried that you haven't beaten this cold let….I thought by now you would have been up and moving out of pure stubbornness." Pacifica rolled her eyes at Dipper's remark before responding "I got nothing better to do so why not" she then got out of bed and Dipper was about to drag her out of the house before she stopped him "I still have to get dress" Dipper stopped in his tracks to take a look at Pacifica who he suddenly realized was still wearing her night gown "Sorry I'll wait here you go get dress" Dipper said and Pacifica went back into her room. Alfred came by and noticed Dipper waiting "Would master Dipper like a snake or board came while he waits?" "Why it shouldn't take her that long to get dress" Dipper said but Alfred responded "It's Pacifica" which caused them both to laugh.

"I'm ready" Pacifica said as she entered her front room only to see Dipper asleep on the couch. It looked like he was having some kind of nightmare and when Pacifica went to wake him up he was muttering "Lilly…Lilly I'm sorry …please comeback." Pacifica felt guilty because she still hadn't gotten the courage to tell Dipper the truth about her and Lilly and the guilt was starting to get to her, she woke Dipper up. "What took you so long?" Dipper asked as he let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Pacifica looked at the clock and to her shock she discovered that two hours had past "Sorry about that" she said as they left her mansion behind.

Pacifica wondered if she should tell Dipper about his muttering while he slept, she couldn't bear the thought of hiding another thing that was related to Lilly so she finally asked "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Dipper seemed confused as he asked "What are you talking about?" "You kept muttering some girl name…I think it was Lilly" Pacifica said and the sadness that came over Dippers face made Pacifica want to tell him the truth but she was too scared. "Sorry" he said "she was a good friend" Dipper muttered which broke Pacific's heart "Did something happen to her?" Pacifica asked hating herself for not having the courage to tell him the truth. "She died" Dipper said in a voice that was barley a whisper. Pacifica didn't know how to respond so she just gave Dipper a big hug which seemed to cheer him up a little bit "Thanks." He said "Don't mention it" Pacifica said as they continued to walk.

"We're here" Dipper said as he led her to the base of a huge mountain "So where is the creature?" Pacifica asked and Dipper pointed to a cave near the very top of the mountain. "Seriously" she sighed as they made their way up the mountain. Pacifica was almost out of breath and she kept having to stop to either sneeze or let out a wheezing breath, Dipper was way ahead of her and she waited for Dipper to make a joke about her being slow but instead he turned around smiled, pointed to his back and he said "get on you won't make it with your cold." She wanted to argue just so her pride would remain intact but then she gave in realizing that he was right. Dipper carried Pacifica the rest of the way and he finally set her down at the enter entrance of the cave. Pacifica started to make her way into the cave when she realized that Dipper wasn't following her "Aren't you coming?" she asked but he just shook his head "Only one person can go in at a time and even then it's no guaranty that **Caladrius **will heal your sickness." "What do you mean" she asked a little nervously "It will only heal people it thinks are worthy, if it thinks you are not worthy it will just ignore you like you weren't even there." She nodded and entered the cave.

The cave was so dark that Pacifica couldn't even see her hand if she put it right in front of her. She continued to go deeper in the cave when she finally saw it. Caladrius was a giant bird with white feathers and it seemed to have a slight glow around its body. It looked at her and suddenly Pacifica felt another presence enter he mind, the prescience seemed to be scanning her memories and Pacifica found herself remembering all the people she had ever insulted, a image of Mabel at the party suddenly came to her and the last memory the bird saw was Lilly's suicide. The Caladrius seemed disappointed in her and it looked like it was losing interest when suddenly a new memory found its way to the front of her mind. The memory was when she helped Dipper rescue Mabel from the gnomes and that seemed to activate a whole new range of memoris, her and Dipper kissing, her and Mabel knitting a sweeter, Pacifica apologizing to Grenda and Candy. Then memories of her and Dipper talking about Lilly surfaced and Pacific thought about how she hadn't told him the truth about Lilly. There was one last memory and that memory was her telling Alfred about how much she liked Dipper which brought a new wave of guilt as she realized that she still hadn't told her parents about Dipper. Pacifica returned from her mind to discover that the Caladrius was just staring at where she was standing but a question entered Pacifica's mind "does it see me?" The Caladrius turned its head away from Pacifica and she was about to leave the cave when suddenly the bird flew at her and Pacifica was frozen with fear

The Caladrius's beak bit into her arm and she was about to scream when she realized that the bird had no teeth, it sucked on her arm and she saw a black cloud get absorbed into the bird. The Caladrius ran to the entrance of the cave dragging her with it, it got out of the cave and it spit the black cloud into the sky where it exploded in the sky like a firework. The Caladrius quickly went back in the cave meanwhile Dipper was helping Pacifica get up from the ground "That was awesome" he said and Pacifica nodded but she kept thinking about when the Caladrius scanned her mind and she promised herself that she was going to tell him the truth so she slowly opened her mouth and said "Dipper there is something I need to tell you." "Actually I need to be honest with you Pacifica" Dipper said as he started to rube his hands because he was nervous "The truth is…I still never told My Gruncle Stan that we are dating….I'm sorry." Dipper felt relieved that he told Pacifica the truth and she let out a laugh "its ok Dipper the truth is I still haven't told my parents yet either the only person who knows is Alfred." Pacifica wondered why she still wasn't telling Dipper the truth about Lilly and even though she wanted to tell him the truth she was still too scared. "if only there was a way to conquer my fears" she thought as Dipper walked her home. She was just about to go to bed when she got an idea. "I bet Dipper's book has the answers" she thought the only problem was that she needed to take a quick look at book three without Dipper knowing.

Me: I'm finnaly done What do you think

Dipper: it was Ok.

Me: Hey where is Mabel

Dipper: I don't know

Me: She better not wake up my baby brother

Crash, Baby crying

Mabel: sorry

Me: just so you guys know you're not leaving until that baby is asleep

Dipper: you can't force us to stay here

Me: if you guys leave before that baby is asleep again I will write a pincest story so vile and disgusting it will make "Dipper goes to taco Bell" look tame by comparison

Dipper: you wouldn't dare

Me: Try me

_Just a reminder_ _to solve this code replace the number with the letter that is in its position in the alphabet (A=1, B=2, C=3, Z=26 ect.), the __**-**__means it's a different letter and a space will separate the words._

_Here is the code: _**19-20-1-14-19 16-1-19-20**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Gravity falls

This is it the last chapter which means you should watch out for the squeal which is called "The New Girl in Town", It also means there will be one last code and I want you to send me your opinions on the codes and if I should include them in the sequel or not.

Chapter 5's code (when decoded): The Look Alikes

Chapter 6's code (when decoded): Stan's past

I will not put up the answer to the last code because it is Very Important to the sequel

* * *

Pacifica knocked on the door to the Mystery Shack and Gruncle Stan answered the door "What are you doing here?" he asked with a look of disgust on his face. "I came to see Dipper." she answered, Gruncle Stan let her in mumbling and then he screamed "Dipper some she devil wants to see you." Pacifica was mildly offended but then Dipper came downstairs and he stood next to Pacifica "Gruncle Stan I don't want you insulting Pacifica like that." Dipper said and Stan asked "Why Not?" before he started to take a drink of milk. "Because we are dating" Dipper said which caused Stan to spit out the milk "You are what?" Stan asked and Dipper repeated himself "I don't approve of this" Stan said but then Pacifica handed him a hundred dollar bill "I completely support this relationship" Stan said as he continued to make a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Dipper and Pacifica went up to Dipper and Mabel's room.

"Where is Mabel?" Pacifica asked as she stepped into the room. "She went out with Candy and Grenda". _"Perfect"_ Pacifica thought it would be much easier to sneak a peek at the book without Mabel watching "So Dipper I was wondering can you tell me about any other creatures you have met?" She asked and he smiled as he pulled out book three and he started telling her about his first encounter with the gnomes and he told her about the Manotaurs and meeting the Multi-Bear for every story he would flip to a new page in his book that had a picture of the creatures. Pacifica was enjoying listening to his stories but she still needed to find a way to get a few minutes along with the book meanwhile Dipper was telling her about his adventure at the Dusk 2 Dawn convenience store and how he meet real ghosts and escaped (he left out the part where he had to do the Lamby Lamby Dance in a Lamb costume) "Dipper not that I don't love these stories but can you get me something to drink?" she asked and he went to go get some red Kool-Aid.

The minute Dipper was out of the room Pacifica started flipping through book three but she had to stop because she heard Dipper coming back. "Here is your drink" Dipper said as he handed her a glass and he set a pitcher of red Kool-Aid on the floor. Pacifica started to walk around the bedroom while she was drinking her Kool-Aid when she tripped and spilled the rest on Dipper. "Sorry" she said faking embarrassment "It's Ok I'll just go change" Dipper said wondering why Pacifica was acting so weird all of a sudden. Dipper got out a new outfit and he went to the bathroom to change, she used this time to look through the rest of the book before finding what she wanted "Perfect" she whispered as she closed the book not realizing the page was wrinkled and was almost torn out of the book.

Dipper just walked into the room when he noticed Pacifica laying book three on the floor. He was going to ask what she was doing but before he could she said she had to leave and Dipper walked her to the door and gave her a kiss before returning to his room. He grabbed book three and then he noticed a page was almost torn off, he turned to the page and he started to read he was about to stop when the page fell out of the book and landed on its back and he went to pick it up. The back of the page was covered in a dark red substance and there was only one line of text that was written in a way that made it look like the person was shaking when the writer wrote it. It said _For the love of God avoid at all cost…... Even Bill has fears._ "I got to find Pacifica" Dipper though as he threw on a jacket and headed into the forest.

Pacifica POV (First time writing in first person Tell me what you think)

I have been walking in this sorest for only a few minutes when I sensed someone was watching me but whenever I looked there was no one there so I ignored the felling. I finally saw the creature the book called a Boggart (Thank you J.K Rowling) It looked like a huge shadow and its back was turned to Me but then It turned around and rushed at me and I was absorbed into it. I saw only darkness when suddenly I saw the shape of another man, he looked like Jacen from the Friday the 13th movies and he rushed at me but instead of being scared I started to laugh. The Boggart screamed and I said "I haven't been scared of him in years you will have to try harder" Jacen disappeared and I was left in the darkness when suddenly I saw them and I started getting a little nervous. My adopted parents approached and they had a look of disappointment on their face. My adopted mother was the first to speak "A Northwest never apologizes" and she used the same tone of voice that made me so disappointed in myself when I was little and I tried to say something when my adopted father spoke "A Northwest doesn't associate with the commoners." I wondered why I was still so upset about disappointing them; I know I don't want to be like them but I don't want to disappoint them either. I tried to tell them but then they both spoke at the same time "Maybe the Next one will do better" this made me angry I wasn't some old toy that you could replace if it broke and I screamed "I don't need your comment I'm my own Person" my adopted parent just stared at me and then they both vanished. I waited for the next illusion to pop up and sure enough a few second later Lilly appeared. She was foaming at the mouth and her eyes started at me with a look of accusation.

"Murder" she screamed at me and I didn't say anything which seemed to confuse her, she rushed at me put her face so close to mine that only a inch separated us "Fear me" she whispered but I shook my head still not saying anything. Lily took a few steps back from me and I could tell that my silence was bothering her "I am you biggest secret...If anyone finds out you "Nice" image will be ruined" she said but it sounded more like a question. I knew this should bother me and I knew that if what I did to her got out it could ruin everything but a part of me actually hoped it would get out that way I won't have to keep the secret. "Say something?" Lilly screamed which caused me to jump because I had forgotten she was there. "I'm sorry" I whispered and when I looked up she was gone. I started looking for a way out of the creature; I was convinced that there was nothing else it could use against me….I severely underestimated it.

I had been looking for an exit for five minutes when I saw a new figure approach me. It was a woman but when I looked at her face it was so black you couldn't make out any of her features but still I knew who she was and I felt a new wave of fear. Even without being able to see her face I could feel the smugness radiating off her and then she spoke "To think a part of me actually regretted giving you up but look at the damage you did to that poor girl." I backed away from her and I asked "Who are you?" even though I knew the answer but a part of me was hoping she would deny it "I'm your mother" she said and she started to laugh. "No" I whispered which seemed to please her and she laughed again. "I knew the minute you were conceived that you would ruin someone's' life and I would have been damned I if it was mine" I was speechless and even though I tried telling myself that she wasn't real my "mothers" words still stung. "I didn't ruin your life" I said but it sounded like I was whining. My "mother" just laughed again before responding "It was because of **YOU** that my boyfriend left me, it was because of **YOU** that my parents disowned me...I. should have taken my friends advice and got an abortion before anyone new but I was weak, sentimental, and foolish" This hurt and I couldn't say anything because a part of me was convinced that she was right and suddenly I realized that this was my worst fear before me and I was powerless to stop it. The insults kept coming and I fell to the ground "No…No…it's not true...No…It's not real" I said as darkness claimed me

3rd person

Dipper was about to give up his search when he head Pacifica screaming. He found her crouched up in a ball and it looked like she had been crying, she was also mumbling something but Dipper couldn't hear what she was mumbling. He picked her up and started to carry her out of the forest when he saw the Boggart escape from her body. Dipper ran as the Boggart realized what was happening and chased him. Dipper got to the edge of the forest and the Boggart threw itself at him only to hit a barrier that separated the forest from the outside world. Dipper let out a sigh as he sat down with Pacifica to catch his breath. He looked over at her and she started to open her eyes

"What happened?" she asked and Dipper smiled as he said "your amazing boyfriend just saved both of our necks." He puffed his chest out heroically but then he saw that she wasn't smiling. "Why did you chase after that thing?" he asked and she said "I was trying to get the courage to tell you something." She started to chew her lower lip because she was nervous. "What did you need to tell me?" Dipper asked. She took in a deep breath "you see…I….I' she couldn't get the rest out. "Pacifica what's wrong?" he asked as he put his arms around her. Dipper's arms felt so good around her and it seemed to give her courage "The truth is Dipper I knew Lilly." She said and she noticed that he looked confused. "How could you have known her?" he asked and she started to cry "because….I've been bullying her online…it's my fault she died." Many different emotions went through Dipper in an instant, confusion, anger, betrayal, and finally sadness, he couldn't process all of these emotions so he did the only thing he could think off. He stood up and ran leaving Pacifica behind. She sat there for a few minutes before whispering "I guess this means we are over." And she started to cry as she headed home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

_Me: well this story is finally over what do you guys think_

_Dipper: the ending is kind of depressing_

_Mabel: And I'm hardly in this thing_

_Me: Don't worry that is what squeals are for_

_Just a reminder_ _to solve this code replace the number with the letter that is in its position in the alphabet (A=1, B=2, C=3, Z=26 ect.), the __**-**__means it's a different letter and a space will separate the words._

_**20-25-18-15-14-5 18-5-20-21-18-14-19**_

_**Keep an eye out for the sequel titled: New Girl in town**_


End file.
